


Stay Home Weiss!

by StarsWithSkies



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dedicated to the Corona Virus, Enjoy!, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsWithSkies/pseuds/StarsWithSkies
Summary: RWBY has nominated themselves for a trip to a forest to kill some Grimm, but Weiss is ill and refuses to stay at the Dorms. After finally agreeing to stay at the dorms, she has a surprise visitor.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Stay Home Weiss!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Alive! Sorry, I said I'd be updating pretty frequently but my sister got a symptom of the Corona Virus so we had to disinfect all our stuff and yeah... So Apologises! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Weiss woke up feeling terrible. Her throat was dry and she wanted to cough, and she felt overwhelmingly hot. She was obviously sick. As she turned to the side to turn off her alarm, she found that moving was also a task. Her sweat stuck to her, and the more she moved the more hot she’d get. Yang always said that ‘The Ice Queen can’t take the heat.’ and as much as she’d hate to admit it, Yang was right.

She looked at the bunk above her wondering what she’d do, until she remembered something quite important. The field trip to the forest was today! If Weiss was sick she couldn’t go. She let out an annoyed groan, why out of all the days, it just had to be a day she was actually looking forward to. 

Finally deciding to get a hold of herself, she got out of bed. Only to immediately run to the bathroom to throw up. But the worst part was when she emerged out of the bathroom, her teammates looked at her with exceeding worried looks. 

“ Woah Ice Queen, you doing okay? You look like you need some medicine.” Yang said and somehow she was always able to make anything sound like a joke.

“ I’m fine.” Weiss snapped, yet she would’ve been more convincing if she didn’t let out a heavy cough immediately after.

“ Weiss, it’s okay just stay here. You need to get better, I’ll go to the shops downtown and buy you some medicine.” Blake said quite calmly, but Weiss wasn’t going to cave in that easily.

“ Like I said, I’m f-” Right before she said she was fine, she felt a hand on her forehead.

“ Weiss, you’re burning. Blake do go downtown and buy Weiss some medicine.” Ruby said in a soft but leader like tone. Blake nodded, before she went into the bathroom to get ready to leave.

It was almost impossible to say no to whatever Ruby says. Maybe it was Weiss’ respect for her leader, or maybe Ruby’s adorable looks or her worry for others. Whatever it is, it made it so difficult to say no to her. Which she used in her favour right now.

“ Weiss. Stay home.”

“ Wha- but the field trip is today! You can’t go without a fourth person-”

“ Stay home Weiss! I would rather you get better than to fuss over a field trip. Besides, I’m the leader and we can convince Professor Goodwitch to send only 3 people..or less.” Then Ruby put on the puppy dog eyes Weiss could never say no to.

But Weiss was stunned, not only did she say a command. But she pulled out the leader card! She was only allowed to use the leader card if she thought it was ‘ a very important matter’. Then after that she used the puppy dog eyes! She used 3 things that Weiss could never say no to!

“ I- ugh! Okay fine! I’ll stay home!” Weiss finally caved in.

“ Wait, we’ll be gone for 3 days. Who is going to take care of her? No students are allowed to go outside their dorms when sick.” Yang concluded. It was a good point though. Although Weiss would be perfectly fine on her own. She did need food.

“ Uh...we’ll figure out something! But right now, Weiss go back into bed, I’ll text Blake to get breakfast for you. She’ll be back with the medicine and then you get the room for yourself for three days. I think we can get JNPR to drop food off for you or something..”

Ruby rambled before they heard the door creak obnoxiously loudly.

“ I got the medicine and food for your morning Weiss, we also have 1 hour until departure.” Blake announced quietly.

Weiss returned to her bed begrudgingly, she took a dose of her medicine which tasted horrible. She wasn’t hungry at all either, so she took the hairbrush off the bedside table she had and brushed her hair while observing her teammates.

It was strange to think that she normally took part in the hustle and bustle of the morning, considering how she was normally organised with her routines. She was starting to fall asleep until she heard Ruby say in a calm voice right next to her ‘ It won’t be long till I come back.’ The words put a small smile on Weiss’ face. Because she knew the words were true.

“ Get better soon.” Blake said from across the room.

“ Don’t die on us Ice queen!” Yang shouted across the room.

“ Tch. As if I would.” Weiss tried to remark to Yang’s ‘insult’ but it would also be more convincing if her voice didn’t crack in the middle of it.

Yang let out a soft laugh before heading out the door, followed by Blake and then Ruby, but not before Ruby ran over to plant a gentle kiss on Weiss’ forehead. It was such a small action of affection but it left Weiss looking at Ruby with a awestruck gaze.

It wasn’t until the door clicked shut did reality kick in. Weiss was going to be stuck here for 3 days without anyone. The forest they were going to, had no signal so she couldn’t talk to them. So she decided to make the best of her time and stood up to go across the room to eat her breakfast. One of the perks of Blake is that she observes everyone so she knows what everyone likes to eat. Normally Weiss would eat an apple and water for breakfast, but Blake left some porridge and coffee with 2 sugars and no cream as well.

Weiss took a bite of her apple and a few sips of her coffee before she couldn’t eat any more. Any more food she would certainly end up throwing up. After neatly setting aside her food, she walked over back to her bed to read a book. She was growing exhausted now even though she had a full nights sleep. The moment she wrapped herself in her covers, she fell asleep.

  
  
  


She woke up to see someone tucking her in fully, was it someone from JNPR? Weiss tried to focus on the person’s eyes. They were silver..only one person in the school had silver eyes.

“ R-ruby?” Weiss said a bit too weakly, she hasn’t drank anything except the coffee.

“ Weiss! Oh I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you up! I just- never mind. I brought you some food!” Ruby rambled on.

“ Ruby, it’s okay. Wait...why are you here? I thought the trip was happening. Was it cancelled?”

“ Uh...well you see...I uh- I wanted to make sure you were okay so I stayed behind whilst Yang and Blake went. It’s fine though! You matter more than some silly trip.”

Weiss couldn’t believe it, Ruby cared so much about her that she stayed behind for her. Did she deserve it though? She would be fine on her own and-

Her thoughts stopped when she felt Ruby hug her.

“ Get off you dolt! You’ll get my sickness!”

Ruby did nothing but did an awkward laugh. But afterwards a bowl of chicken soup appeared. It didn’t look like Beacon’s though, because they put noodles into theirs. Which is why Weiss never had it. So..where did it come from?

“ Yang made it, she made a few bowls of it and left it in it’s pot so it stays warm for a while. She knows you don’t like noodles so..” 

Weiss graciously accepted it, even Yang cared about her? And on the bowl a note was stuck on it that said ‘ You better eat up Ice queen! We don’t want you to die of hunger instead of the sickness!’ It made Weiss roll her eyes, but the moment she had the first spoonful she felt much better. Sure she had a high fever but her throat was instantly soothed. She finished the bowl and found Ruby looking at her with the most curious eyes ever.

“ What is it?”

“ Oh! Uh, nothing. I just didn’t think you’d like it that much. Yang will be super happy to find out that you liked her food!”

“ Of course I liked it, it’s Yang’s cooking. She cooked you food, and I’m pretty sure that she didn’t cook you chocolate chip cookies everyday.”

Even after Weiss said that Ruby still gave her the gaze she gave her earlier.

“ Ruby, why do you keep looking at me like that?”

“ You forgot to take your medicine.”

It made sense now. Ruby stayed behind, so she would obviously want Weiss to take her medicine. Weiss grabbed the medicine and took her hourly dose. It tasted disgusting at this time as well.

“ You want to take a shower then watch a movie?” Ruby suggested

“ That sounds nice” Weiss then got up a bit too fast that she stumbled, but she had Ruby there to catch her. She gave her a worried gaze, but Weiss gave her a look that she hoped would reassure her. Yet Ruby still looked concerned.

“ Do you want me to stay in the bathroom with you?”

Weiss froze, she knew the innocence behind the question, but damn did Ruby word it incorrectly.

“ Ruby, it’ll be fine.”

“ I know but I want to make sure that you’re okay all the time.”

Weiss didn’t want Ruby to worry this much about her. Even if Weiss didn’t want to, it would make her feel better.

“ You can come in if it makes you feel better. “

Ruby nodded because she knew Weiss would have to get undressed. Weiss got into the bathroom and quickly got undressed, then hopped in the shower. When the water started running Ruby got the cue and she walked inside the room.

Weiss quickly went over her shower routine, use the bath soap, then wash her hair. She didn’t want to make Ruby wait long. The water was heavenly though. She could actually breathe through her nose and the sweat from her fever was removed temporarily. 

“ Ruby, I’m coming out now. “ She called out. Ruby made a hum of acknowledgement and left. Weiss knew she could get out once she heard the door creak close. She quickly got dressed into some comfortable clothes and headed out the bathroom door, only to stop in her tracks the moment she saw the movie arrangement Ruby made.

It was set up in Weiss’ bed, with petals all over the place with 2 mugs of coffee and their dinner. The curtains were drawn, but a small lamp was lit so they could see.But the real star of the show was Ruby Rose. She was wearing the Beacon Hoodie with some Sweatpants but she looked great in everything! She made a movie set up appear intimate.

Weiss walked over to the happy puppy and sat down next to her in her bed.

“ What do you want to watch? “ Ruby asked with the most cute expression on her face. 

“ I don’t mind, by the way, why were you trying to hug me earlier?”

Ruby seemed so shocked by the question that she froze for a moment. “ Uh well you see, Yang told me that the way to make someone better is to catch their sickness.” She shyly admitted.

Whatever Weiss’ previous theories were, they were wiped away from her brain in an instant. 

“ Anyway..how about we watch that documentary about Remnant?”

Sounds good to me.” Weiss said calmly enough. She was burning, she was sitting so close to a person that she could feel their smooth breaths collide with her raspy ones. Their body heat was melding together and it was uncomfortable, yet after a few minutes of being like this. It felt perfect. Weiss rested her head against Ruby’s shoulder throughout a good dent of the documentary until her eyelids grew heavy and she fell asleep.

  
  
  


The next morning she woke up feeling normal. Her throat wasn’t sore and she wasn’t burning. Her breathing wasn’t raspy or uneven, it was smooth. She didn’t notice the presence of another person until she remembered what happened last night. She and Ruby fell asleep in her bed. Weiss gently removed herself from the position she was in and turned to look at Ruby.

She seemed so peaceful. She looked adorable and calm yet something was different about her. Her breaths were uneven and she was sticking to Weiss with sweat. Weiss stood up very gently. Removed the laptop that was at their feet and made Ruby lie down. Weiss touched Ruby’s forehead to find out that she was burning.

“ You dolt…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!


End file.
